


Hiding An Illness

by TrashficParlour



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Fainting, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: She was Della Duck and she could deal with anything, especially some stupid injury.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891834
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Hiding An Illness

Della had to be strong, she had to be available. She couldn't let anyone know.

Pressing a hand onto her wound she followed her family through the narrow paths of Sailor Death cave. Earlier they had had a run-in with some sort of giant sand-worm and she'd been hit pretty badly. Of course she laughed it off, convincing her family she was fine- at first she believed it too! But, well, now that there was a big bloodstain on her shirt and a sharp pain in her side she couldn't really deny it was worse than she anticipated.

She couldn't let her family know, though. She needed to keep them safe, and making them worry about her health was just counterproductive. Besides, she's Della Duck! She dealt with worse, she was stuck on the moon for Pete's sake! Even if the moonmite never seriously hurt her like this...

Ah, it would be fine! The kids seemed excited enough about this journey and she didn't want to ruin it for them. She wanted to be the cool mom, that was immune to any danger, that they could look up to! She just had to prove herself! Even if the pain was making it hard to even walk.

It only took a few more minutes of walking before she fell, hissing in pain as she slowly felt everything go dark. The last thing she noticed was one of her sons (Dewey? Everything was too hazy for her to properly tell) running to her side, a scared "Mom?" escaping his lips.

Then everything went dark.


End file.
